In the production of seed, testing may be required to determine the purity of the seed or other attributes thereof. For example, various rules and regulations may prohibit the inclusion of genetically modified organisms (“GMOs”) in seed sold for agricultural purposes. Accordingly, the seed may need to be tested to verify compliance with the rules and regulations.
However, individually sampling seeds is virtually impossible given the vast numbers of seeds which may be distributed to farmers. Thus, simultaneous sampling of seeds by processing the seeds and testing the seeds at the same time may represent a viable alternative to individually sampling seeds. However, while bulk sampling may overcome issues with respect to processing large quantities of seed, additional issues may arise.